Volta Pra Mim
by MalukaChan
Summary: [JamesxLily] Sou louco por ela, e só faço merda.  Isso, meu caro, se chama amor. – oneshot


**Volta Pra Mim  
Joanne Salgado – MalukaChan**

**

* * *

Capa: http:// img. photobucket. com /albums/ v221/ Maluka-chan/ voltapramim-capa .jpg **(junte os espaços) 

**Título:** Volta Pra Mim  
**Autora:** Joanne Salgado – MalukaChan  
**Beta:** Fê  
**Classificação:** Romance (leve yaoi) - livre  
**Livro:** Harry Potter  
**Sipnose:** (JamesxLily) - Sou louco por ela, e só faço merda. - Isso, meu caro, se chama amor. – oneshot

* * *

**Volta Pra Mim**

Sentou-se no canto do salão comunal, bem ao fundo, no escuro. Não queria ser incomodado, e nesses momentos é que odiava ser tão popular. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas. Ainda podia ver o rosto dela irritado, triste, magoado...

Balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos, mas logo eles voltavam com toda força.

Porque teve que se apaixonar? Ainda mais por ela?

Certo, ela é muito bonita, graciosa, inteligente, gentil, educada, sincera, forte, carinhosa, amiga, tem o sorriso mais lindo que já viu... balançou novamente a cabeça. Não era exatamente por ai que queria que seus pensamentos enveredassem.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou apenas para ver um sorriso gentil no rosto de um de seus amigos. Remus sentou-se ao seu lado e suspirou. Tinha certeza que o amigo já sabia qual era o problema, mas se um estava ali, logo o outro chegaria.

E não deu outra, um barulho enorme se fez na porta do salão, Remus apenas balançou a cabeça revirando os olhos. James conseguiu dar um sorriso finalmente. Sirius andou todo pomposo até os amigos e sentou do lado de Lupin puxando-o para seu colo.

- Sirius, pare com isso, as pessoas...

- Dane-se as pessoas, você é meu e é bom que todos saibam... – ao terminar de falar virou para um rapaz que não tirava os olhos de _seu_ Remus.

- Você sabe que amo apenas você, agora quer parar de bobeira?

- Ahhh – agarrou o lupino beijando seu pescoço, seus ombros por cima da camisa, seu rosto – você disse que me ama, repete? Vai, repete pra mim? – seus olhos brilhavam de prazer.

-Aham – James pigarreou olhando para os dois, já estava acostumado e era até bom se distrair, mas quando eles começavam com isso sentia ainda mais falta de estar com ela.

- Hey Prongs! Quer cara é essa? Brigou com a Lily de novo? Fala sério...

- Sempre o senhor mamute dançarino de balé, Padfoot – Remus falou sentando novamente no sofá, mas não soltou a mão do namorado.

- Ora, sempre que ele aparece com essa cara, aqui nesse canto escuro e sem graça, é por causa da ruivinha – Sirius falou como se estivesse analisando um caso.

- É, mas dessa vez foi pior Padfoot... dessa vez eu acho que ela não volta mais...

- O que você pode ter feito de tão horrível assim Prongs? Aposto que é tudo por causa do Snivellus – falou o nome com tanto desdém que Remus o olhou de esguelha.

- Quem vê você falando assim pode achar que está interessado no Severus.

- Desde quando ele é "Severus" pra você Moony?

- Ah, cresça Sirius, você que gosta dele e eu que ganho as suspeitas?

- Eu não gosto dele, eu odeio ele – puxou Remus para perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido – E eu amo você!

- Estávamos falando de James – Lupin falou rápido, o rosto vermelho e seu corpo cheio de calafrios. Ficou ainda mais sem graça quando viu o sorriso vitorioso e cheio de malicia no rosto de Sirius. – O que você fez, James? – olhou para o amigo implorando com os olhos para que ele mudasse o assunto.

- Eu falei besteira – sorria para os amigos, mas ao lembrar do rosto de Lily sentiu seu peito apertado. Baixou a cabeça de novo apenas rememorando tudo. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para Remus – Eu... eu chamei ela de sangue-ruim...

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – os dois gritaram olhando para o rosto de James incredulamente.

- Bom, não ela, aquele idiota da Corvinal que fica dando em cima da Lily... mas ela escutou e disse que ela também era uma sangue-ruim e se eu a desprezava tanto era bom nós nos afastarmos... ela tinha tanta magoa enquanto olhava e falava comigo. Naquele momento eu vi o idiota que eu era.

- Só naquela hora?

- Não ajuda Sirius.

- Ele está certo Moony, eu sempre sou um idiota. E todas as vezes é na frente dela. Lógico que ela não vai me querer mais, quem iria querer um cara que só fala besteira, chama seus amigos de sangue-ruim quando ela mesma nasceu como trouxa. Eu sou louco por ela, e só faço merda.

- Isso, meu caro, se chama amor.

- Amor... é, eu acho que... não, eu tenho certeza. Eu amo a Lily.

- Ora, e você ta aqui nos dizendo isso porque? Vai até ela idiota... Pss! Não adianta ficar choramingando. Não! Vou! Ficar! Ouvindo! Suas! Lamuriações! Pára de ficar... não insista, não vou deixar você falar! – levantou a mão interrompendo James - Você gosta dela demais, deu um fora sim... um sr. fora, aliás, mas vai lá. A Lily não é burra, e ela também gosta de você. Agora vai lá e vai falar com ela - diz Sirius que misteriosamente ficou sério, empurrando James em direção à porta.

- Valeu Padfoot – levantou rápido, já estava saindo quando virou para o amigo – e te pego pelo "idiota" depois.

Saiu correndo esbarrando em Peter que entrava carregado de comida. Sentou perto dos amigos e bufou.

- O que deu nele? – falou de boca cheia puxando mais um doce do prato.

- Amor, Rabicho... amor!

Remus sorriu para Sirius, levantou e puxou sua mão subindo para o quarto. Rabicho apenas balançou a cabeça "se amar é ser assim, por favor, afaste esse vil sentimento de mim". Riu alto quando notou que rimara e nem ligou para os olhares de nojo que recebeu.

James corria pelos corredores. Se conhecesse bem Lily, ela estaria sentada perto do lago, debaixo de alguma árvore. Quando chegou no portão para o pátio da escola avistou os cabelos ruivos e compridos da jovem perto do lado e sorriu. Talvez eles fossem feitos um para o outro afinal.

Aproximou-se com cautela. Se ela o visse se aproximando provavelmente sairia correndo, ou coisa parecida. Sentou ao seu lado fazendo a garota se assustar e virar rápido. Quando se deparou com aqueles olhos verdes, tão vermelhos. Sentiu que a partir daquele dia, cuidaria para sempre vê-la sorrir, feliz.

- Lily, eu...

- Olha James, não vamos por este lado de novo, ok? Nós nunca daríamos certo, somos muito diferentes. E você tem problemas com o fato de eu ter nascido de uma família trouxa, e...

- Lily! – pegou suas mãos e apertou forte – Eu adoro o fato de que você é diferente de mim, você é tão especial. Não estou nem aí onde você nasceu, eu só agradeço por ter nascido. Eu te amo, eu te amo tanto. Por favor, volta pra mim...

- James...

Lily notou os olhos do garoto se encherem de lágrimas. Havia tanta sinceridade, tanto amor e carinho. Esticou os braços puxando-o para um abraço sem notar as próprias lágrimas rolando por seu rosto.

- Eu te amo Lily, volta pra mim... por favor, volta?

- Sempre – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de ter seus lábios cobertos com delicadeza e amor. Apertou mais os braços ao redor do pescoço de James, sentiu-se sendo puxada para o colo dele, e pela primeira vez não ligou se alguém estivesse vendo, queria estar em seus braços, e nada mais importava.

**FIM

* * *

**

**N/A:** Está fic foi escrita para o Fest in Memorian do PSF – sempre quis tentar minha sorte com esse casal, então, espero que tenha ficado bom \o/ bjuss MalukaChan

**PS: **O mamute dançarino foi idéia da Fê \o/ muito obrigada por ter betado pra mi o pelas dicas e por ter me aturado no MSN, como sempre... hehehe bjus enormes pra você.


End file.
